


Keeping Your Friends Close And Your Girlfriend Closer

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rummy Labyrinth really do enjoy each other's company, especially when they can be as affectionate to each other as they'd like without worrying about any scandals.





	

Rummy Labyrinth’s latest performance had been such a big hit that they had giggled about it the whole walk to the hotel. Luna always enjoyed seeing a smile on Am’s face, and with Am feeling safest around Luna, they had been holding hands most of the walk back, fingers laced together.

“So which bed do I grab tonight? You are the picky one, after all,” Luna asked.

“Not that picky,” Am told her, pouting slightly. “I only care about being closer to the light switch so you don’t try to wake me like that one time.”

Luna giggled. That was the best April Fools she’d managed to pull in years. It almost beat the Saran Wrap Incident of second grade. “Sorry.”

Am pulled her hand away from Luna’s, giving her an unimpressed look as she crossed her arms. “You don’t sound sorry.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Yes.” She turned to face the elevators. “Come on, the Association gave us our keys already. Let’s check out the room.”

Luna grinned at that. “Dibs on the bouncier bed!” With that, she all but ran to the elevators, Am not far behind. The wait for the elevator was short, and they had it all to theirselves.

“Hey Am.”

“Huh?”

Luna leaned in, grabbing Am’s hand as Luna pressed her lips to Am’s cheek. Am leaned back in, giving Luna a quick peck on the mouth in return. “Love you, Luna.”

Luna decided to skip the reply for a quick few extra kisses. By the time the elevator dinged, they had started laughing as they kissed, so the noise startled them. They pulled apart, blushing. Luna cleared her throat while Am checked for any lipgloss marks on her cheek.

“Race you to the room!” Am yelled down the hall, already running.

“No fair, Am! At least tell me the number!”

Am turned a corner, Luna following behind. Am was already using her card key, a proud grin on her face. “My win.”

Luna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Fine. You get first pick for your bed.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Am said, strutting into the room to plop down on her bed of choice. “…Uh, Luna?”

She didn’t sound quite as proud anymore.

“Need me to choose for you?”

“Kind of…”

Luna walked in, surveying the room. The desk had a charge port, a nice desk chair sitting next to it. Their bags had been placed by the foot of the bed, and the extra chair with a nice footrest held their luggage. The door to the bathroom was open, showing-

Wait, bed? Singular bed?

“Oh.” Luna could feel her face heating up, voice almost an octave higher than normal.

“No duh. Any bright ideas?” Am didn’t seem to be taking this much more calmly, since she was blushing, and hadn’t made eye contact with Luna once since setting foot in the room.

“Do you think the Association knows?”

“If they knew, would they let two teenage gals in a romantic relationship share a single bed? I highly doubt it,” Am told her.

“So we agree nothing from health class happens?” Am finally looked at Luna, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Good. We need to be on the same page about, uh…”

“I know. We can keep it to little kisses for as long as you need, Am. I love you, and want you to be happy.”

“Me too.” Am leaned in, giving Luna a cheek kiss before she moved to close the door. “You’re my favorite person.”

Luna bit her lip, smiling. “…Get your bags for you?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Am looked between the night stands at the problem-causing bed. “Who takes which side?”

“Well, you did get here first, even if you cheated at the race.”

Am threw herself on the side of the bed closer to the door. “Here. This side’s mine.”

Luna gave Am a wink as she placed their bags by their respective sides of the bed. Am winked back. “So that no more than kissing rule… does it apply right now, or are we about to get even stricter?”

Luna gulped nervously. “If you can handle keeping those limitations, uh, sure?”

“Can you? I say kiss away,” Am told her.

“Um, no tongue.”

“That was only three times!”

“"Five,” Luna corrected. “Three different days, but five times.”

“You started it.”

“Not last time.”

Am shrugged. “Can you blame me for having feelings for you?”

Luna sat down on her side of the bed. “No. Not one bit.”

Am reached for her bag, pulling it up. “You can have the bathroom first, if you’d like.”

Luna reached for Am’s hand, placing her own on top. “Thanks. You really are the world’s best girlfriend.”

“No you are.”

“Don’t make me prove you wrong.” With that, Luna gave Am’s hand a quick squeeze.

“I dare you,” Am said, giving Luna a sly grin.

And in one second, they were sitting a good foot apart, only for the next to have Luna pressed up close to Am, pulling her into a close embrace. “See? Best cuddler, best girlfriend.” She pulled Am into her lap, both of them giggling as Luna gave Am cheek kisses.

“Alright, so we can tie. Fair enough?” Am asked.

“No, but we’ll pretend that’s the case.”

Am turned to face Luna. “So… I’m the best for you, and you’re best for me?” She draped her arms over Luna’s shoulders, legs both facing to the same side.

“Definitely.”

Am leaned in, kissing Luna. Luna paused for a moment, but kissed back fairly quickly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the company and the little bits of physical affection. Am’s one hand found its way to the back of Luna’s heads, hair between her fingers as Luna’s own hands held Am by her waist.

Then a phone went off, and the two young ladies broke their current kiss. Am quickly detached herself from Luna, both of them blushing.

“Too far?” Luna asked.

“Close to the line, but let’s try not to go any farther than that. Not that I dislike it, but… well, age.”

Right. Luna grabbed her phone. “Tokoha’s fault, by the way.”

“Dare we tell her?”

“Not yet. I think Try3 have a bet going.”

Am rolled her eyes at that. “Ugh, don’t… whatever. Tell her something that won’t let it happen again. I was enjoying your attention.”

Luna typed some excuse into her phone before tossing it onto the bed, moving to grab her PJs for the night. “See you soon, love.”

Am grinned at that. “Yeah.”

It didn’t take Luna more than about five minutes to change, and yet she managed to get messages from all of Try3 by the time Am had closed the door to the bathroom. Luna looked down at her Dark Zone sweatpants an Pale Moon tee, glad she’d at least packed something decent for nightwear.

She texted them all back, wishing them a good night before turning off her phone. Am then came out of the other room, her SLEEP TRIGGER shirt and plain sleep shorts a bit loose on her.

“You look adorable, Am. I could just cuddle you all night long,” Luna told her.

Am smirked “Challenge accepted.”

Luna opened her mouth to clarify that no, it had not been a challenge, but Am was already snuggling up, and the light feeling around Luna’s heart stopped her from saying a word. Instead, she pulled Am close, giving her a few forehead kisses every so often. Whenever Am felt Luna’s kisses, she let out a little hum of appreciation, and Am held close to her the whole night, drifting off first. Luna kept her close through the night, the two of them sound asleep until the sun had already started rising.

The next morning, they agreed never to tell on any hotel that gave them an excuse to cuddle.


End file.
